


A Única Explicação

by ShiryuForever94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Love, True Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryuForever94/pseuds/ShiryuForever94
Summary: Dean fora salvar Sam Winchester e o reencontro deles fora tão estranho... Seria pela presença de Mary? Era hora de realmente conversarem?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Missing Scene do 12X02   
> (porque os hunters merecem mais que aquela COISA TOSCA que escreveram)
> 
> WARNING: WINCEST  
> I SAID WINCEST!

Já era bem tarde. Sam estava quieto em seu quarto pensando em tudo que lhe acontecera nos últimos tempos. Nas últimas horas. Tentava entender algumas coisas e sentia dor por outras.

Imaginara ter perdido Dean. 

Ele estava de volta!

Imaginara que jamais conheceria sua mãe. 

Ela estava de volta!

Havia passado por tanta coisa, tanta loucura. Depois de ter todos os seus ferimentos curados por Castiel, seu corpo ao menos parecia menos quebrado, mas não se poderia dizer o mesmo de sua alma, de seu emocional, de sua mente que já fora feita de brinquedo por criaturas demais.

Sim, porque se negava a achar que Toni era uma mulher. Ele era uma criatura maléfica.

Eram sentimentos, coisas, emoções, lembranças demais para serem processadas. Aquela…

Coisa!

Aquilo que Toni lhe fizera. Sentia-se sujo! Sentia-se um idiota que fora feito de objeto sexual, para dizer o mínimo, mesmo que fosse apenas uma bruxaria, feitiço, encanto antigo, não importava. Ao pensar no assunto só lhe surgia a sensação de haver sido privado de seu poder de decidir, de ter sofrido um ataque emocional que ainda lhe causava náuseas e dor emocional.

Nojo. Estava com nojo de si mesmo.

Deu um sorrisinho sem sabor ao pensar que em algumas culturas o fato de ele ter “alucinado” com uma gostosa na cama lhe daria fama de garanhão... Não era como ele se sentia. Sam se sentia mal. Traído, humilhado, subjugado e...

Sujo.

Só de imaginar que houvera a sensação de prazer causado por Toni, prazer sexual que ele sabia que fora um engodo. Aquilo ainda doía. 

Conspurcado. Sam Winchester se sentia conspurcado. Dentre outros motivos, porque seu amor era de Dean. Ele era de Dean e Dean era dele. Desde há muito tempo que eles eram alma e corpo um do outro e aquilo que havia sofrido lhe dava…

Náuseas.

E havia... Aquela sensação horrível de que ninguém se importava mais tanto assim com ele. A falta de reação de Dean ao vê-lo. A ideia de que seu irmão apenas se cansara de salvá-lo. Ah, porque Sam sabia que nem sempre tomava as melhores decisões, mas era quem eles eram: idiotas tomando decisões burras e salvando o mundo.

Pensou na primeira vez que morrera e, somente um Winchester poderia realmente falar assim... Dean vendera sua alma para tê-lo de volta. E o proibira de fazer qualquer coisa parecida no futuro.

Só que… Quando Dean morrera sendo estraçalhado por um cão do inferno Sam não pensou duas vezes. Só que Sam tentara e ninguém, mais tarde saberia os motivos, quisera sua alma em troca da de Dean.

Houvera tantas outras situações em que haviam morrido um pelo outro! Afinal de contas se amavam de uma maneira que poucos poderiam compreender. Era o vínculo deles: maníaco, depressivo, insano. Ou talvez fosse como Zacarias dissera.

Eles eram psicoticamente, irracionalmente, eroticamente codependentes.

Sam se revirou na cama. A volta de sua mãe. Estava feliz sim, mas estava... Em choque. Seria algum dano das torturas que sofrera nas mãos de Toni? Não, Sam não queria pensar muito no que já sofrera em termos de tortura, mesmo porque Castiel levara as piores memórias embora quando o salvara da queda do muro de proteção em sua mente.

Ainda havia algo, ele sabia que fora cruel e insanamente torturado, que sentira terror gigantesco ao se defrontar com Lúcifer dentro da jaula novamente quando haviam enfrentado a escuridão. Havia memórias, mas a insanidade fora tirada dele por Castiel e agora... Agora aquele novo dano emocional e mental causado por Toni.

Também estava lá aquela dor revolvendo em sua alma por temer que algo no vínculo com Dean se partira. Respirou fundo. Não haviam conversado, não muito, desde que Castiel, Mary e Dean o haviam resgatado.

Queria conversar? Sam tinha medo de haver realmente perdido algo no relacionamento já nada normal que tinha com o irmão.

“Dean...” Sam murmurou, agarrado ao travesseiro pensando que sentira dor demais ao imaginar que ele havia morrido, tanto que a dor da tortura nem fora o pior. E agora...

Acabou por adormecer um tanto triste por não entender exatamente o que estava havendo com ele e Dean.

Sam acordou meio assustado ao ouvir algumas batidas na porta do quarto e não teve tempo de responder antes de observar a maçaneta girar.

“Sam, tudo bem?” 

Alguns olhares e Sam baixou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer, fazer, nada. Diante dos últimos acontecimentos, não fazia mesmo ideia do que o irmão esperava dele.

Dean estava ali. Devia ser o bastante, ao menos por enquanto.

“Acho que sim, Dean. Por que veio?” Sam sabia que não era o que deveria falar, mas não encontrou nada melhor.

“Eu vim ver como você estava, mas antes passei pelo quarto da mamãe, para ver se ela ainda estava acordada. Você não respondeu, então fui entrando, tive que bater algumas vezes, sabe...” Dean deu aquele sorriso cheio de malícia dele.

“Mamãe...” Sam sorriu como uma criança. “Eu ainda não me acostumei.”

“Nem eu...” Dean fechou a porta atrás de si e ficou encostado nela. “Acredite, nem eu.”

Um silêncio um tanto estranho e o olhar perdido de Sam, como se ele implorasse fez Dean suspirar, arfar. Perdido. “Ei...”

“Dean, eu... Eu só...” Havia algumas lágrimas nos olhos de Sam e ele não queria chorar. 

“Vem cá...” Dean abriu os braços e murmurou antes de sentir o irmão se jogar em seu abraço e apertou-o contra si como se fosse uma armadura. “Eu estou aqui, Sammy. Eu não sabia como fazer na frente da mamãe, mas eu estou aqui. Eu senti tanto medo de perder você. Tanto...” Afagou-o como se o caçula não fosse mais alto nem mais encorpado.

“Eu pensei que você não me queria mais.” Sam apertou-se no corpo do outro se sentindo finalmente protegido.

“Você nunca poderia pensar algo assim. Nunca pense algo assim!” Dean enrijeceu o corpo e separou-os um pouco para mirar os olhos do irmão. “Não há nada para mim na vida sem você, Sammy. Nada. Nunca houve.” 

“Dean...”

Sam fechou os olhos e uniu seus lábios aos do mais velho. Se não estava tudo bem, tudo iria ficar bem. Desde que estivessem juntos, como tinha que ser.

Como iriam explicar a Mary? Não sabiam ainda. Tudo que havia, naquele momento, naquele quarto, era amor.

“Dorme aqui.” Sam implorou com o corpo vibrando contra o de Dean.

“Vamos ter que acordar mais cedo para evitar que a mãe nos flagre, você sabe.” Dean parecia ter quinze anos no momento. 

“A gente fazia isso quando queria namorar e o pai estava dormindo no sofá da sala. Ainda bem que ele sempre nos deixava nas camas do quarto.” Sam riu.

“Sim, e nós íamos um para a cama do outro.”

“E fazíamos amor...” Sam arfou, a boca molhada dos beijos de Dean.

“Quer?” Dean murmurou, o corpo colado ao de Sam, os olhos vidrados de saudade. “Foi um dos piores momentos, pensar que você havia morrido. Ter que disfarçar na frente da mamãe que eu não estava louco de alegria porque você estava vivo. Tive que evitar pular em cima de você, enchê-lo de beijos e dizer que o amava mais que a mim mesmo.” Dean parecia se desculpar.

“Não precisa dizer nada. Mostre.” Sam sentia seu corpo se encaixar ao de Dean, como sempre.

Como sempre.

O abraço que começou com roupas, apertado e cheio de arfares se tornou outro tipo de abraço, na cama de Sam. Sem roupas, sem medo, com amor.

Não, não estava tudo bem. Talvez nunca ficasse tudo bem para Sam, mas com Dean perto dele, cuidando dele, amando-o, poderia ser o bastante.

Era o jeito Winchester de ser feliz. 

Ser feliz do jeito que dava.


End file.
